1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a deposition source and an organic layer deposition apparatus, and more particularly, to a deposition source and an organic layer deposition apparatus that can be simply applied to produce large-sized display apparatuses on a mass scale and that can prevent or substantially prevent deposition source nozzles from being blocked during a deposition process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display apparatuses, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display apparatuses.
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses generally have a stacked structure including an anode, a cathode, and an emission layer interposed between the anode and the cathode. The apparatuses display images in color when holes and electrons, injected respectively from the anode and the cathode, recombine in the emission layer and thus light is emitted.
It is difficult to achieve high light-emission efficiency with such a structure, and thus intermediate layers, including an electron injection layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer, a hole injection layer, or the like, are optionally additionally interposed between the emission layer and each of the electrodes.
Also, it is practically very difficult to form fine patterns in organic thin films such as the emission layer and the intermediate layers, and red, green, and blue light-emission efficiency varies according to the organic thin films. For these reasons, it is not easy to form an organic thin film pattern on a large substrate, such as a mother glass having a size of 5 G or more, by using a conventional organic layer deposition apparatus, and thus it is difficult to manufacture large organic light-emitting display apparatuses having satisfactory driving voltage, current density, brightness, color purity, light-emission efficiency, and life-span characteristics. Thus, there is a demand for improvement in this regard.